The Best Thing
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Niou is positive that he will get Shinji Ibu to go out with him. Will he? Of course he will! NiouxIbu


"Hmmm…" Niou grinned as he sat on the large bleachers of the street tennis courts, binoculars pushed up to his eyes, "yes show me more, Shinji-kun~" There was a sound of metal thumps stomping up the steps.

"What are you doing Niou," Marui asked not really in a questioning tone but more of a tired slash irritated tone.

"Nothin'" he replied, Marui sighed.

"It's clear that you're spying on poor Ibu-kun."

"Then why'd you ask if you already knew?" Marui glared.

"Well still, aren't the binoculars a bit much?"

"No…" There was a sudden clash noise and the two quickly looked back to see a rock sitting on the top part of the bleachers.

"Woah, holy crap it's freezing up here, damn wind, I don't know about you but I'm going behind the bleachers!" Marui jumped off then like he said he would, ran behind the bleachers.

Niou blinked and looked behind him before crawling up to look to try and seek out the pink haired boy, well he did, and he also found Atobe with his arms around him pulling him close. How those two got together, he would never know. Well whatever he didn't exactly care about their relationship anyway.

'That's right; the only relationship I care about right now is my _future _relationship with _Shinji Ibu_!' Niou grinned and stood up while sticking his chest out in a proud manner before starting down the bleachers. He walked over onto the court towards the blue haired Fudomine second year.

"Hey you dumb ass, get off the court! Interference! Interference! " Niou's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh shut up you hot-headed granny." Niou snapped, Kamio growled in anger.

"Hold on Akira-kun, what if he needs to say something important." Shinji said covering up for the white headed trickster.

"That's right, for all you know there could be a meteor falling from the sky and I'm the only one who can see it, I just wanted to come and warn you but you rudely push me away and then it's too late, kaboom you're dead." Kamio rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what do you want?" Niou smirked.

"I actually have a message for Shinji Ibu, so Ibu-kun just come with me for a second—behind the bleachers—I must tell you the message."

"Oh no; No, No, No!" Kamio screeched running over to 'rescue' his friend, "we both know what you're trying to do, leave him alone!" Shinji blinked.

"Of course we do, Akira-kun, he just told us that he needed to give me a message." Kamio glared at the white haired boy who nodded with that stupid grin still stuck on his face.

"No Shinji, that was a lie, he's _obviously_ trying to rape you." Niou almost laughed at how wide Shinji's eyes got, but he was too busy chasing after the boy trying to catch him. He couldn't pass up his chance.

The three began running around the court until the one in front (Shinji) tripped over a racket sending his body flying.

"Shinji!" The two screamed in unison before running over to him.

"Can we go, Mizuki?" Atsushi asked with a sigh.

"Not Yet, Atsushi, this is just getting interesting!" Atsushi shook his head.

"Get away from him!" Kamio yelled pushing Niou away from the boy on the ground, Marui finally came from behind the bleachers trying to straighten his ruffled clothes and hair.

"Hm, Hey what's going on here?" Niou glared at him.

"Tell him that this is your fault!" Marui blinked.

"Wha- how is this my fault? I just got here." Niou shook his head.

"I mean _his _fault!" Marui looked over.

"Ibu-kun's fault? I thought you like had a seriously big crush on him or something." The courts became silent.

"Oh no he didn't~"

"Shush, Mizuki!"

"Marui you ass!" Niou yelled.

"NO, NO, NO!" Niou looked over, "If you think I'm going to let you even get near Shinji after what just happened you have another thing coming!" Niou rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, besides it's not your decision anyway." He looked down at the confused tensai, "you don't mind going out with me, right?"

"Of course he minds! Who would even think about going out with something like you?" Niou was about to spit on him until the boy who was still on the ground got his attention.

"Well no, I don't mind going out with you I mean, as long as you don't rape me…" Kamio's mouth flew open.

"SHINJI, do you know what you're saying!" Shinji looked over at him and nodded.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have said it, I mean why would I say something if I didn't know what I was talking about, then that would have made me seem a little stupid, and I'm not stupid."

"Of course you're not stupid, well, he may think so but I don't, I know that you're seriously smart—and sexy-." A faint shade of red moved across Shinji's cheeks.

"Oh don't butter him up you mentally challenged bloodsucker." Niou smirked.

"Are you jealous?" Kamio began sputtering.

"Ooh, did you hear that?" Mizuki began pushing popcorn in his mouth.

"I don't even want to know where you got that, Mizuki."

"Like hell, ugh, yeah right, who in their right mind would want someone as ugly and dimwitted as you?" Niou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, I know you want some, but unfortunately I'm taken right now, isn't that right, Shinji?" Shinji nodded before finally standing up.

"I mean, come on you don't even know each other… but I… I… but… but I…. UGH!" Kamio walked off, "I'll tell Tachibana-san, see how he takes it yeah, he probably won't approve either." Niou sighed before smiling down at the boy he has wanted for so long.

"So, Shinji, how 'bout we go and get something to eat? I'll pay."

"YOU NEVER PAY FOR ME!" Marui yelled in anger, "B-T-W can I come?" Niou sighed.

"No Marui you can't, this is mine and Shinji's time together, go away." Marui huffed.

"Fine then, I don't want to be around you anyway, be careful kid, he most likely has an STD or something." Niou glared before flipping the other off.

"Well that wasn't nice." Niou chuckled placing an arm around the younger one.

"Well, I don't want anyone to be near me right now, well, except for you."

"AW GAG!"

"MIZUKI!"

Shinji looked away blushing fidgeting with his shirt.

"Well, then can I pick where we go?" Niou nodded before leading him away from the courts.

"AW HAPPY ENDING!"

"That's it, I'm dumping you." Atsushi stood up and walked away Mizuki crawling after him.

**Yay, finally made a fic about this couple, but don't think that this will be the last fic of NiouxShinji and possibly Kamio just because he's too cool to be left out of anything. Anyway, I didn't come up with the MizukixAtsushi coupling, I got it from Hotaru-kyun ^-^**


End file.
